


Four times they were THAT COUPLE and one time they were REALLY THAT COUPLE

by benkouji



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Everyone is exhausted, Fluff, M/M, Malex is THAT COUPLE, POV Outsider, and it shows, they are helplessly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benkouji/pseuds/benkouji
Summary: Four times Alex and Michael show their epic love without even trying to and one time they are obvious about it.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 11
Kudos: 159





	Four times they were THAT COUPLE and one time they were REALLY THAT COUPLE

1\. Maria and Isobel

Maria wanted to look away, she really did. It was a little bit weird to stare at your ex-boyfriend and your best friend who had finally pulled their heads out of their asses and were currently dating. But she just couldn’t.

To be fair, they didn’t even do much. Alex was saying something, and judging by the serious look on his face and the notes he was showing Guerin, it was not anything casual or flirty, but all business. Guerin appeared to listen earnestly too, he nodded now and then, sometimes interrupted Alex to ask a question or two. In short, they were just having a serious conversation, Maria should know, they were never intentionally being affectionate when she was present, no matter how many times she told them she was totally over Guerin by this point.

So they really didn’t do anything. But the atmosphere around them, somehow exuded intimacy and love, when they looked at each other, even the air seemed thicker. She didn’t know how they did it, and more importantly, how the hell had she missed it before.

Then Alex said something, worry written all over his face. Guerin reached out, closed the notebook in Alex’s hand, and laid his hand there. His pinkie touched Alex’s for about 3 seconds, and Alex visibly relaxed a fraction. Then Guerin pulled back his hand, and they continued to discuss whatever they were talking about, as if nothing happened.

“Ugh, they’re the worst, aren’t they.” Isobel appeared out of nowhere and looked at the couple too, “why do they have to be so in love all the time? It’s inconsiderate to the single ones, not to mention gross.”

Maria was never this grateful for Isobel in her whole life. “So it is not just me, right? I’m not some ex-girlfriend who gets uncomfortable watching her ex and her best friend make heart eyes towards each other?”

Isobel tsked. “Please, the way they look at each other, is SO MUCH MORE than just heart eyes, they could burn the whole place down with only their gaze, it’s nauseating.”

She then stood up, “I can’t watch anymore. I need to break them out of their loving bubble or I’m gonna throw up.” 

But she smiled fondly when she walked over.

——————————————

2\. Liz and Max

They were having a double-date-turned-movie-night when Liz said, exasperatedly, “Could you please tune it down a notch?”

Michael seemed confused as if he didn’t have a clue why Liz would say such thing to him. “What? You have the remote, you tune it down.”

Liz rolled her eyes. “No, I mean, could you stop being so...” she was lost for words for a moment.

“She meant would you tune down the PDA a notch.” Max, like the knight in a shining armor that he was. came to the rescue.

Michael looked down, to the one foot room between him and Alex on the sofa, and their not-at-all touching bodies, exchanged a question look with Alex, and said, “Last I checked, PDA still means public display of affections, right?”

“And you are practically sitting on Max’s lap.” Alex added.

Liz threw her hands in the air. “We’re doing normal couple stuff! What you two are doing, it’s next level of affection display, OK?”

She pointed an accusing finger to Michael. “Do you even know what we’re watching? Or have you counted all of Alex’s eyelashes at this point?”

To his credit, Michael didn’t even blink. “I was amazed by his eye color because it changed every time the screen light changed, but go on.”

“It’s called reflection you idiot.” Liz was exasperated, “and you did this lip tweak thing every five minutes or so, what was that about? You were like, this close to bursting but still trying to hold it in. It was very distracting.”

There was a little blush this time. “That’s not my fault. Alex has some weird sense of humor, he always laughs at the totally not laughable moments, and I find it cute, so sue me.”

Alex was offended at that. “Well, I find YOU funny, don’t I?”

Michael instantly forgot the existence of Liz and Max, and turned to Alex. “Didn’t say it was bad sense of humor, just weird. And weird can be good, you know. It can be fantastic.”

They looked at each other then, both smiling, until they looked away, Alex’s ears turned a little red, Michael cleared his throat, they didn’t seem to move, but somehow they ended up sitting a bit closer.

Liz sighed. “That’s a no on tuning it down, then.”

————————————

3\. Kyle

Kyle had enough. 

He was happy for Alex. The guy deserved to be happy, even if his happiness lied on some angry cowboy who disliked him for no reason. 

OK there had been a reason, but he proved himself, over and over again, that he was a new man now, even Alex had forgiven him, so Guerin’s dislike was getting a little ridiculous at this point. They couldn’t even have a peaceful conversation without Guerin’s snarky comments, it was tiresome to say the least.

Like now, they were researching the files of Project Shepard together, Alex was showing him some pattern of codes and asked him if he remembered anything from his Dad that could give a keyword to solve the pattern, when Guerin suddenly put a hand around Alex’s shoulder. He didn’t do anything else though, just hand on his shoulder, hips touching, and stood there.

But somehow his demeanor screamed “back off, he’s mine.”

Kyle was a little shocked to be honest. He never saw Guerin like this, and he also didn’t know what he’d done to cause this kind of behavior. He felt like an intruder for standing next to such a blatant display of love and possessiveness.

Then Alex turned a little to Guerin, put his hand into his curls, and pulled, just a fraction, which lasted only a second. When he took back his hand, Guerin took his hand off his shoulder too. His face a shade of pink, his eyes glowing with love and trust. They stood side by side, hips no longer touching.

If anything, Kyle felt even more like an intruder after that.

———————————

4\. The whole group

They were having an emergency meeting at the diner.

“I can’t take it anymore”, Isobel whined. “They’re insufferable. I was happy being single, but they just had to ruin it for me!”

“You? What about me? I almost went out with that guy just because they made me feel so lonely!” Maria glared. 

“We went together to Planet 7 one night, they were so stupidly in love I almost went home with A GUY too.” Kyle said, if they were competing for the title of “most miserable witness of Malex’s epic love”, he would WIN.

“It’s not easy for the happily dating ones either, OK?” Liz said, “Max is trying so hard these days, because he would turn anything with Mikey into a competition, it’s exhausting.”

“Hey! I’m right here!”

“Anyway”, Liz ignored him, “Halloween is coming. I really don’t want them dressing up like some eternal love story and gazing adoringly into each other’s eyes while in COSTUME. It’s hard to watch when they are in regular clothes already, you know?”

They all nodded. Except for Kyle.

“From what I know, Alex doesn’t do Halloween, so is this precaution really necessary?”

Isobel snorted. “Michael didn’t have any chance to do Halloween before. I heard him talking to Alex yesterday that he would like to do the couple costume thing with him this year. He even brought out his puppy eyes and bashful smile in full mass. I left at that point, because otherwise I’d have to claw my eyes out, but I doubt Alex would refuse Michael anything at that moment.”

Kyle admitted defeat rather quickly.

“So, what do we do?”

———————————

“A themed Halloween party?” Michael asked, with doubt.

“Yes!” Liz replied enthusiastically, “we all have to dress up as the person of our dreams, be it a celebrity or a character, or some historical figure”, she threw a teasing glance towards Max, “it’ll be fun!”

“So, I should just dress up as Alex?”

The whole group groaned.

Alex laughed. “You are doing this so Michael and I won’t do the couple costume, aren’t you.” It was not a question.

Isobel rolled her eyes. “Gee, why would we do that, it’s not like you are THAT COUPLE.”

“That couple?” Alex asked, while leaning into Michael at the word couple, as if he couldn’t help himself. Infuriating thing was, Michael leaned RIGHT BACK.

“You know, the couple that grazes on everybody’s nerves because they are JUST SO IN LOVE that they look like they’re about to jump each other in any given moment but also want to wrap themselves in a warm fluffy blanket and never leave the couch? You are THAT COUPLE.”

“Okay”, Alex said slowly, as if he was struggling to understand, the bastard, “so how would it help the situation if Michael and I dress up as each other at the Halloween party?”

Guerin snorted at that, he seemed SO PROUD OF HIS ALEX for being a dick.

“You are NOT dressing up as each other!” Maria half yelled. “Nobody is dressing up as anybody in this group!”

“Alright! Jesus.” Michael laughed. “We won’t.”

———————————

“What. The. Fuck.” Liz watched Alex and Michael approaching, and she was speechless.

Well, almost. “You promised you won’t dress up as each other, you lied!” 

Michael smirked, nose ring and eyeliner firmly in place. “Technically we didn’t. I’m not Alex, I’m his seventeen year old self, and he is a new man now.”

And Alex, honest to God had a curly wig on, smirked in equal measure, “What can I say? You chose an impossible theme for us to do any other costume. Now who’s fault is that?”

Liz hated them so much.

————————————

+1 Cameron

Cameron was waiting for bathroom in wild pony for five minutes now, she was getting impatient.

So when Alex and Michael tumbled out of it, she just couldn’t help herself.

Thing was, they were not even trying to hide the fact that they had been having sex.

Yes, the clothes were intact, the hair obviously combed, they were walking side by side, a reasonable distance between them.

But the satisfied expressions and fucked out bliss were also very evident.

“I always thought sex in wild pony’s bathroom was an urban myth, you know”, she said, conversationally, “who would do it here, I thought, with the smell, the sticky floor and the terrible soundproof condition, surely they would rather up and leave than keeping at it, right?”

Michael, as she predicted, shamelessly smiled, his posture relaxed, slutty even, he winked.

“Worth it for a great lay.”

What she didn’t predict, was for Alex to say, calmly and deadpan.

“And by great lay he means me.”

They continued to leave, now hand in hand.


End file.
